


Compatible

by DemonicWings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Kei had planned to keep these feelings till he died but sometimes plans don't work out.“Hinata… Stop pursuing someone like Kageyama. I’m right here aren’t I?”“Tsukishima. Just now, what did you say?”“It’s nothing.”





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Haikyuu and I hope I didn't make them too OOC. By the way, did anyone read the latest chapter? Currently it's 357. Tsukishima is such a condescending asshole, I love him.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this pic: <https://pin.it/kw66cmrp3xqdpu>
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tsukishima.”

The male in question lowered his headphones abit.

“You’ve often been like that. What are you listening to?”

“Is that so Hinata? I’m quite curious as to why you asked.”

“Haa?! I was just a bit curious that’s all!”

“Oh~?” Kei paused to remove his headphones before placing them onto the shorter male, a sliver of desire seeping through. “Then, I’ll let you listen for a bit.”

“Woah…” Hinata seemed fascinated. “What is this? An English song?”

“Hinata… Stop pursuing someone like Kageyama. I’m right here aren’t I?”

Hinata froze a bit and Kei stiffened slightly, wondering if he could somehow hear him through the headphones.

“Tsukishima.” The shorter looked up, shifting one side of the headphones off his ear. “Just now, what did you say?”

Kei smiled slightly, a rare, genuine one. “It’s nothing.” Then he reached out for his headphones, “Don’t you have to leave now? You don’t have accommodation here.”

“Ah! A little while longer!” Hinata held the headphones firmly in place then looked up at Kei, eyes shining. “Please?”

Kei tried to say something back, something usual, something snarky, but the words got clogged up in his throat and he ended up indulging in his desires. “Fine.” He didn’t know how Hinata heard him through his headphones but the smile that followed was so bright that Kei could feel his face warm up.

* * *

“It’s weird.” Hinata muses one day when they’re lounging on the rooftop, backs propped against the wall.

“What is?”

“You’re so different here. It kinda feels like a dream.”

“Oh?”

“Whenever we’re here, you listen to me, care for me and don’t act like I’m the most annoying person in the world.” He pauses to stare at the sky. “But once we leave, you’ll go back to being snarky, irritating Stingyshima.”

The blonde glances at him. “You hate it?”

Hinata shakes his head. “Both of them are the real you so, I don’t hate it. In fact, I’m really happy I got to see more sides of you.” Then he turns to him, grin wide. “I don’t know what other sides Yamaguchi has seen but I want to see them all!”

Kei laughs, a soft almost inaudible one. “Then you'd better be prepared.” He doesn’t miss the way that Hinata’s eyes widened adorably and wishes that time would stop there and then.

* * *

Hinata comes up to him one day, reaching for his headphones without asking but Kei doesn’t even flinch, instead casually changing the song. Hinata’s brows are furrowed and his mouth is twisted into a frown as he slides the headphones onto his head. Kei doesn’t ask, letting him fume while he scrolls through the news on his phone. Hinata will talk when he wants to.

About 5 minutes pass when Hinata removes the headphones and lays them in his lap. His face has significantly loosened up though a trace of a pout could still be seen.

“Kageyama and I had a fight.”

Kei tightens his grip on his phone, feeling his chest constrict slightly.

“It was a dumb reason really. I don’t even know why we fought.”

The taller smirks a little. “You and the King really are incompatible outside of volleyball.”

Hinata looks up at him. “Are we?”

Kei props his cheek on his free hand, supported by his knee. “Within volleyball, both of you are so in sync, the freak combo.” He ignores the sound of offence he hears. “But outside of it, you’re fighting at the silliest things and both of you are dumb so you can’t even cover up for each other.” Kei lets out a dry laugh. “Really incompatible.”

There’s silence. Then, “What about us?”

Kei stiffens. “What?”

“Are we compatible?”

Kei keeps his mouth shut for a while before asking softly. “Do you think we are?” They argue so much whether its in volleyball or out of it. Besides moments like these, Hinata probably finds him annoying and intolerable. There’s no way they would be-

“I think we are.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I think we are.” Hinata repeats casually.

A sound of disbelief comes out. “What makes you think that?”

“There was that game against… who was it?” Hinata’s brows furrow. “Oh yeah! Inarizaki. The twins and that reaaaaally flexible wing spiker.”

“Suna you mean?”

“Yeah yeah! That guy!” Then he smiles a little. “That one time, you knew I was gonna go for the open space to receive, which was why you went to block his straight right?”

“That was only one play though.”

“Still! It meant we knew enough about each other to act that way at that exact moment right? Or at least, it meant you trusted me!”

“And what about outside of volleyball then?”

Hinata’s voice warmed. “We’re talking here right now aren’t we?”

Kei could feel his face heat up. “T-That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Well, you’re smart and I’m dumb so by your logic, we can cover up for each other right?”

He turns his head slightly to look at the other male more clearly and immediately regrets it.

“Stop.” He buries his face into his free hand, minding his glasses.

He could almost imagine the tilt of Hinata’s head as he questions. “Stop what?”

Kei takes a chance and glances once again before lifting the hand closer to Hinata and pushing his cheek away. “Looking like you care.”

Those big amber eyes widened adorably before grabbing Kei’s hand in both of his and lifting it off his face though he doesn’t let go.

“But I do care!”

The blonde lets out a dry laugh, “Perhaps, but it’s like you said, once we leave, we’ll go back to how we usually are. Then we’ll both find each other annoying.” When that happens, Hinata will go back to disliking him so Kei wants him to stop giving him hope.

Hinata plays with Kei’s hand still in his grasp and he was so warm that Kei didn’t want him to let go. “Do you find me annoying Tsukishima?”

He freezes. God, why did he ask him that. He exhales softly, slowly rubbing his thumb over Hinata’s knuckles. “Sometimes.”

That one word and Kei could practically feel the happiness radiating off the shorter male. “So not all the time then.” Hinata stands up abruptly, releasing their hands and positions himself right in front of Kei before bending down so that he was eye level. _Too close._

“Wh-”

“Do you like me Kei?”

The taller freezes at the sound of his first name falling from the other’s lips and averts his eyes. “What makes you think that?”

Hinata hums. “Gut feeling? Well and that fact you’re not looking at me right now.”

Kei takes a breath, steels himself and faces those fiery, pretty amber eyes.

“I do.”

“Since when?”

“First year.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kei looks away again. “You were in love with Kageyama weren’t you?”

Hinata laughs a little then plops down on the floor. “You could see that? As expected of Tsukishima.”

Kei glares a little at him but Hinata returns a soft look with a melancholic smile. “I was.” He admits. “But not anymore. I’m interested in someone else now.”

The blonde stiffens and his brows furrow. “Who?” He asks before he could stop it.

Hinata grins at him. “He’s super tall and super smart. He wears glasses that look really cool and his blocks are just amazing.”

Kei falters. “Me?”

The shorter lowers his gaze a little. “I’m not sure if I really like you or I’m just interested. But!” He squats down, leaning forward so he’s within Kei’s personal bubble. “I want to try. I want to try going out with you, Tsukishima.” He looks away abit, “If you’ll allow it of course. If not, I totally understand!” Then he gazes at Kei again, fire burning within those amber orbs and Kei melts.

He swallows. Should he say yes? It’s what he’s been wanting all this time isn’t it? But what’s this nagging feeling within his chest? He recalls what Hinata has said and then ‘Ah.’ He said he wasn’t sure. He was merely a test for the shorter male. He was afraid of getting hurt.

“Kei.”

Hinata tilts his head.

“You can call me Kei.” He was afraid but if he didn’t accept it now, he knew he would regret it forever. Even if Hinata didn’t love him now, he would just need to make it happen.

“Oh! Then you can call me Shoyo too!” Hin-, no, _Shoyo_ grins, bright and warm and Kei can’t stop himself. He lowers his legs, spreading them so they weren’t between him and Shoyo. Then, he reaches out to pull the shorter towards him, leaning forward at the same time. He presses his lips against Shoyo’s and it’s everything he imagined and much more. They’re chapped from the constant chewing he does when he’s frustrated about a play not going well but they’re warm and fit perfectly against his.

When he pulls away, Shoyo’s face comes into view, blushing slightly and then Kei remembers that Shoyo doesn’t feel as strongly as he does.

“Sorry, I-“ He starts to turn away when hands come up to grab his face to keep it in place.

“One more.”

Kei obliges and does so, slower this time, feeling Shoyo return the pressure. They pull away. “Kei.” The orange head breathes out and the blonde nearly loses control.

“One more.” The shorter male repeats, eyes half lidded and panting slightly. Kei knows he’s screwed.

* * *

“Kei.”

The male in question hummed.

“Do you think we’ll win Nationals?”

“Maybe.” Then before he could stop himself. “Why?”

“Cause I wanna win Nationals! In my 3 years in high school, I just have to win at least once! Though now it’s only our second year and we still have one more year to try but you know, might as well try now right?”

Kei regretted asking him the question now. “Then we’ll win.” Because now he had to put in even more effort and try harder than ever to win Nationals for Shoyo. Despite what he or anyone might say, whatever Shoyo wanted was whatever Shoyo got, to the best of Kei’s abilities of course. “But first,” He pulled the decoy closer, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction as the smaller seemed to fit perfectly within his own larger frame, and pressed his face into those soft orange curls. “Go to sleep please.” Warm arms wrapped around his waist with a face pressed into his chest and Kei felt so at home.


End file.
